


Love you forever.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff pregnancy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Just pregnancy fluff...
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Love you forever.

Ellie sits at the top of the watch tower. which is just inside the gates of Jackson. Her watch is due to end Any second. She has been watching the hands on the clock move painfully slow for the past ten minutes. "go home kiddo get some rest, watch is over" Joel smiles, entering the tower. 

Ellie gives him a sleepy smile. "Goodnight Joel" she climbs down to the ground floor. The cold instantly hits her freckled cheeks making her shiver. She Make her way back to her home. Slowly and quietly Ellie opens the door. "Your supposed to be asleep" she frowns, as she sees Dina sit up on the bed. 

"I can't really sleep without you anymore" Dina laughs.

Ellie smiles at her girlfriend. She walks over to Dina and places a kiss on her lips.  
"Good job you don't have too" she smiles. She removes her clothes leaving her in just her underwear. Ellie climbs into bed Beside Dina. "She's gonna get cold" Ellie frowns pulling the blankets up to cover Dina's huge baby bump. 

"She?" Dina smiles, snuggling her back into Ellie's front. 

"I just got a feeling" Ellie shrugs. She places her hand on Dina's bump. "I'm gonna teach her how to play guitar one day" 

Dina's heart swelled in her chest. She had everything she ever wanted. Although she would never admit it out loud. It was kinda easier not having Jesse around. She felt guilty for feeling this way, but at least she could have her family with Ellie. "I'm so in love with you Ellie"

Ellie wraps her arms even tighter around Dina. "Im so in love with you too" she rubs Dina's belly. "And our little potato" 

"Did you-?" Dina asks her face lighting up. 

"I felt it" Ellie smiles. "You gonna kick for mum again?" Ellie asks rubbing Dinas bump. Ellie's face immediately goes red. They hadn't yet discussed what Ellie would be to the baby. "I... Uh, urm" Ellie stutters not really sure what to say. 

"What is it baby?" Dinas asks, turning around in Ellie's arms. She places her hand on Ellie's chin, lifts her head up to face her. 

"I uh, I just didn't know... I said mum and i-" Ellie muffles. 

"I want you to be the baby's mum Ellie" Dina smiles softly and kisses her nose. "Ive wanted that since the day I found out"

"Good" Ellie smiles. 

"I was thinking you could be mum and maybe I'll be mama. You know just so we don't get confused" 

"That sounds perfect" Ellie dips down beneath the covers. She rests her cheek on Dina's bump letting out a content sigh. "I love you forever" Ellie tells Dina's stomach before kissing it.


End file.
